


feel you all around

by yunyeos



Series: only one bed [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ASMR, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: Seonghwa tries to make Yunho fall back asleep after he wakes up unexpectedly.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Series: only one bed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093085
Kudos: 48





	feel you all around

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i used to be 1626 but i changed my user to yunyeos!
> 
> 1626 is the sum of my (non atz) ults’ birthdays but since i don’t stan them anymore i decided to change it to something atz related.
> 
> thank you for all the support on my fics this past year too, i really appreciate it!

“What time is it?” A quiet voice beside Seonghwa croaks out. The sudden voice startles him. His phone almost escapes his grip but he manages to catch it right on time.

He turns his head to look at Yunho lying beside him, swathed in blankets with an arm thrown across a large pillow, possessively drawing it to his chest. His eyes are barely open as he watches Seonghwa, clearly awake, sitting up against the headboard.

“It’s early. Go back to sleep,” Seonghwa murmurs. He reaches out to stroke Yunho’s messy hair.

Yunho lets his eyes slip shut, but doesn’t fall back asleep right away.

Gathering all his strength, he rolls over and half-heartedly sits while still being mostly hunched over.

He opens his eyes; he can barely see, squinting so hard against the lamplight that his eyes may not even be open at all, and only feels Seonghwa‘s gentle touch against one of the sides of his swollen face.

“You’re up,” he points out in a whisper. His normal voice requires too much energy that he doesn’t have.

“I wasn’t going to be awake for too long,” Seonghwa tells him. He reaches over and dims the lamp so the light is kinder to Yunho’s eyes.

Yunho doesn’t seem to believe it, unfazed by Seonghwa’s excuse. “Okay,” is all he says.

Yunho misses the feeling of lying down on something so he inches closer to Seonghwa and lays himself down, the back of his head meeting Seonghwa’s lap.

Yunho turns his face, pressing his cheek to Seonghwa’s bare leg. He smiles contentedly, even though his body is bent and curled up almost uncomfortably to still fit on the bed.

“Am I your pillow now?” Seonghwa asks.

Yunho hums softly, nodding his head.

“Alright then,” Seonghwa chuckles quietly. He pets Yunho’s hair again, then flips his hand over to brush his knuckles along the edges of his soft face. It almost feels ticklish to Yunho as he squeezes his eyes shut.

“Hmm,” Yunho hums, somewhat in affirmation. He’s quite enjoying the attention which Seonghwa is giving him. His position changes, his head turning around so that he’s facing upward.

Yunho peeks one eye open and sees that Seonghwa has the warmest, fondest look on his face. Then he immediately closes them, feeling his face glow with warmth from being caught. Seonghwa is well aware of the blush too, feeling it against the back of his hand.

It’s rare for Yunho to come to him like this so Seonghwa indulges himself a bit, outlining the shape of Yunho’s face over and over again with his finger. He keeps the contact minimal and light, feeling Yunho shudder when his finger barely brushes against his skin.

In his lap, Yunho’s lips have parted and his breathing has slowed, signifying the early stages of sleep. Seonghwa changes the movement of his finger and instead goes to trace Yunho’s facial features, starting with the soft arch of his brow.

Really, every part of Yunho’s face is soft and round. He runs his finger down the subtle slope of his nose bridge. Then he traces the shape of his lips, full and round, doing so in almost one smooth, circular motion because of the natural pout his lips make.

Right when Seonghwa’s certain Yunho has returned to his dreamland, he stirs, his breath quickening when he opens his eyes.

Seonghwa is almost surprised to see him awake for a second time but recovers from the shock faster, becoming even more determined to make him fall asleep again.

“I know what you’re doing,” Yunho says after some time as Seonghwa outlines his face again. He’s more responsive this time, wrinkling his nose up when Seonghwa trails a finger down it and pursing his lips when Seonghwa brushes against its curve.

“Really?” Seonghwa smiles. He lifts his hand now that Yunho seems to be waking up even more. “What is it that I’m doing?”

“You’re hypnotizing me.” Yunho accuses, then mumbles, “I won’t fall for it.”

“I’m flattered you think this is hypnotizing.” Seonghwa gives him an amused smile.

“It’s not... it’s not working.” Yunho takes in a slow breath through his nose, probably to prevent an outright yawn. “I’ll wait for you.”

“You’re very patient,” Seonghwa whispers.

“Yes.”

“Do you think I’d be upset if you fell asleep?” He combs his fingers through Yunho’s hair.

“No,” Yunho says. “But you’d be lonely.”

“Hmm, maybe,” Seonghwa hums. He gradually presses his fingertips deeper, touching Yunho’s scalp. “I do like talking to you. But I also like it when you sleep well.”

After a few more moments of finger combing he incorporates his blunt nails, lightly scratching Yunho’s head as he curls and uncurls his fingers. Yunho shivers, his eyelids fluttering.

“Mars,” Yunho breathes out. “I have a question.”

Seonghwa’s smile grows wider from being called his onscreen name. He’s quite proud of his online alias and what he’s achieved under it. “Yes?”

“Do you get sleepy, too? When you do this,” he adds. “I’ve always wondered it. Sometimes when I watch you it’s like you’re also putting yourself to sleep.”

“When I’m on my own, sometimes,” Seonghwa replies. He takes his hands away from Yunho’s hair entirely, focusing on his ears now. Seonghwa doesn’t touch him, only hovering in the space around him.

He confesses, “But I actually feel sleepier when I’m watching someone else.”

He folds his hand and lets Yunho hear the dry slide of his fingers against his palm. He smiles when Yunho shudders again, his shoulders rising to frame his neck.

It‘s so cute and a bit fascinating how Yunho reacted to these sounds and sensations. At first he couldn’t ever be seen seriously watching ASMR but once Seonghwa convinced him to feature in a video or two, he decided that ASMR isn’t so bad after all.

Seonghwa repeats the action over and over until Yunho relaxes. His shoulders fall back to their normal position and his breathing slows once again. Relief fills Seonghwa as he believes this is really it.

“Good job. You did well,” Seonghwa coos with finality. He’s stopped rubbing his palms and is now gently fluttering his fingers, imitating the rustle of trees from outside. His motions slow and stop when Yunho appears to grow quiet and unmoving.

“Why do you say that?”

“Hm?” He’s embarrassed when Yunho blinks up at him. His timing was too soon after all.

“‘Good job’. You say it every time you end your video,” Yunho frowns. Seonghwa is touched that Yunho’s watched enough of his content to pick up on his habits.

“I say ‘good job’ because...” He sweeps a hand over Yunho’s face to make him shut his eyes again. Yunho obeys him, closing his eyes.

Seonghwa’s speech also becomes slower and softer. “You listen very well to me. And those who listen well... pay attention well... and react well. And that’s a good job to me.”

“I think ANEWZ needs a new corner. An ASMR corner,” Yunho says.

“I’d love to collab with ANEWZ,” Seonghwa replies. “I must say I find the main anchor very attractive.”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause he always wears a suit,” Yunho complains.

“I think the anchor himself is beautiful no matter what he wears. And I love his big heart, his cheesy humor, and the way he is quiet when he sleeps.”

Yunho chortles. “I think you want me to shut up and sleep.”

“I never said that, but yes.”

“Okay.” Yunho rolls over, off of Seonghwa’s lap. He tugs his arm insistently. “Come down here, please.”

Seonghwa chuckles and turns the lamp off before lowering himself, finally lying down. Yunho inches closer and practically smothers him in his big embrace and fluffy blankets.

He feels Yunho press a kiss into his hair before tucking his chin over his head. Seonghwa is outright trapped now but he doesn’t find himself bothered by it.

Being unable to move somehow convinces his brain that it’s now time to sleep. He even yawns so widely his jaw aches. Sleep doesn’t come to him quite yet because he hears Yunho’s faint voice, feeling the vibrations from his body with how close they’re pressed together.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. “You did well, too.”


End file.
